


Nostalgia

by taylortimeless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Betty’s in love with Cheryl, but made a huge mistake. Will she get her back?





	1. Nostalgia

“Out of my way, loser!” Cheryl said as she pushed Betty into a locker while trying to get through the hallway. Betty was taken aback by this, but decided not to say anything. “Are you kidding me?” Veronica was about to give Cheryl a piece of her mind, but Betty stopped her. “Don’t.” Betty begged. 

Veronica looked at Betty as though she were crazy. Cheryl had already disappeared down the hallway. “Are you kidding me? She just pushed you into a locker. You need to stand up for yourself or--” “Don’t.” Betty interrupted. It wasn’t fear that made Betty stop Veronica from getting Cheryl, but guilt. 

Guilt from what she had done that summer. Their relationship had went from bad, to great, then bad. During the summer Betty had fallen in love with Cheryl. She didn’t know why or how, but it just seemed to happen. All of those nasty remarks, rude gestures, and heated conversations had turned into a romantic love affair. 

It was hard for her not to remember those late nights at Pop’s or those soft and sensual kisses at sweetwater river, their silent moans during a night of love-making. The world could fall to pieces, and Betty would die happy knowing that her last moments were spent with the beautiful redhead in her arms. 

But things had changed. Cheryl wasn’t to blame and Betty knew it. That’s why she didn’t say anything when Cheryl would make a snarky remark or push her into a locker. Betty had blackmailed Cheryl into helping FP get out of trouble even though he had known who killed Jason. At the time, she thought it was the right thing to do. 

Jughead was her best friend after all. But she hadn’t considered Cheryl’s feelings about it before it was too late. This is what their relationship had turned to. “What are you doing tonight Betts?” Veronica asked, getting Betty out of her thoughts. 

“Studying! I have a test in Chemistry tomorrow!” She answered all too enthusiastically. Veronica rolled her eyes, making a pouty face. “Boriiiing! We should go to Pop’s. A certain redhead going to be there!” Betty’s face was turning a bright red. 

“I see you blushing! Everyone knows you’re into Archie!” Veronica teased as Betty’s blush went away. A hint of disappointment washed across her face. This reminded her that she and Cheryl’s past relationship had been kept private all summer. Not a single person knew but them. This led her friends to believe that she still had feelings for Archie which had gone out the window long ago. 

Betty put on a fake smile. “That’s great V, but I really have to study tonight.” Veronica looked disappointed. She grabbed Betty’s hand resting her head on her shoulder. “What’s really going on up there Betty Cooper?” She asks looking at Betty with utter curiosity. 

\----------------

Betty lay on her bed flipping through her chemistry book. A Lana Del Rey vinyl plays from the record player her grandmother had gotten her for her birthday. White Mustang was her favorite song on the album. Betty hummed along to the music. 

In a way, Lana reminded her of Cheryl. Their classic cinematic beauty and pouty lips. Betty quickly shook off this thought, trying to focus on studying. She noticed her phone buzzing glancing at it. It’s a text from Archie that reads “Where were you tonight? Missed you at Pop’s.” She looks over towards her window to see Archie standing there, smiling that all too perfect smile that she had once fallen for. 

She mouths “Studying. Kill me now.” pretending to hold a gun to her head. They both begin to laugh. Archie grabs his phone, typing but still keeping eye contact with her. Her phone buzzes a few seconds later. She looks at him with curiosity, unsure of what to expect. She quickly picks up the phone reading the text “Will you go on a drive in date with me tomorrow night?”

Betty took a deep breath. She didn’t want to look up. She knew that he’d be staring right back at her if she did. She knew that she had no longer had feelings for him. She decided to look up anyway, seeing that charming smile of his. Archie was truly a sweet guy. Her best friend. The old Betty would have jumped for joy at this moment, but she wasn’t that girl anymore. 

What surprised her the most, was that she typed “Yes.” It was as though she weren’t in control of her fingers. She had no idea why she did it. Maybe it was in hopes to move on from Cheryl, or to cover up her true feelings. She faked a smile as a deep feeling of regret grew in the pit of her stomach. 

\---------------------

It was date night. Betty couldn’t be more uncomfortable. The drive in was piling up with teens and young adults alike. They sat together in Archie’s new car waiting for the movie to start. The drive in was showing the original Frankenstein film. 

Betty still wasn’t sure why she agreed to come, but she was going to try to enjoy it. When the credits started Archie leaned closer to Betty placing an arm around her. This gesture alone made her think about the time her and Cheryl went to the drive in. 

They parked in the far back away from the other cars. The dark of the night hid their heated kisses. Betty misses how soft she felt. The stifled moan that escaped the girl’s mouth. “Hey, you okay?” Archie asked snapping Betty out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking about what I got on the test.” Betty lied. Archie laughed. “You were always so uptight Betty Cooper. Sometimes it’s good to relax.” Betty felt that Archie was right. Betty did need to relax. She had been tense all night. 

She turned her attention back onto the movie, when suddenly she noticed a familiar figure walking passed the front of their car with a group of other girls. That figure was Cheryl Blossom. She could feel her pulse quicken. 

Even though it was dark they still managed to lock eyes. Betty was awestruck. A blush crept on her face. It seemed as though this moment was moving in slow motion. Betty noticed that Cheryl hadn’t taken her eyes off of her yet and had begun to slow down, until she completely stopped. 

They just stared at each other. “What the hell Cheryl? Will you get out of the way?!” Archie demanded. She switched her gaze to Archie, a mischievous look resting in her eyes. She moved over to Betty’s window, leaning in the car. 

Cheryl’s hair hung inside. Betty gulped when her eyes fell down on Cheryl’s cleavage. Her face was growing hot. She could smell the girl’s perfume which was all too alluring. What was she doing to her? “Hey there Archiekins.” she greeted flirtatiously acting as if Betty weren’t there. 

“What is it Cheryl?” Archie asked sounding annoyed. “Curiosity.” Cheryl answered. Betty and Archie were both confused by her answer. “Curious as to why you’re out on a date with Boring Betty when you could be here with moi.” She stated leaning in closer letting her hair fall on Betty. 

What she had just said pissed Betty off, but it was hard to stay mad at her when they were this close. Betty forced herself to shake it off. “You know what Cheryl--” Betty began, but stopped when Cheryl had turned to her giving her her full attention. Their faces were only a few inches apart. 

Betty was at a loss for words. It felt as though time had stopped. Her eyes were daring. Betty couldn’t help but glance down at Cheryl’s full lips. Cheryl did the same. The sexual tension was heavy. “What?” Cheryl asked daring her to continue. A smirk forming on her lips. 

“Leave her alone.” Archie warned. But neither girl could hear him. They were too busy staring each other down. “Awfully silent aren’t we Betts?” Cheryl teased. Her eyes were challenging. Betty balled her hands into fists feeling her nails digging into her skin. “I think Betty has something to tell you Archie, she’s been keeping it a secret for a while. Don’t you think it’s time to tell him Betts?” Cheryl went on. 

Betty’s blood ran cold. She knew what was coming. This was payback for her blackmailing her and letting FP get off. “Cheryl please, please don’t.” Betty whispered. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. “Get out of here Cheryl!” Archie demanded. “Can’t you see you’re upsetting her? What’s wrong with you?” Cheryl seemed taken aback by this. “Yeah Betty, what is wrong with me?” Cheryl waited for her to respond, but Betty kept her eyes on the floor. “What Betty did for FP was selfless, whether you think so or not. She wasn’t only thinking of her--” “Save it faux Zach Effron.”

“Betty knows what I’m talking about. Don’t you Betts?” Cheryl asked running a finger through her blonde hair. Betty felt a mixture of anger and arousal. She was trying not to focus on how it felt when the girl made contact with her. “Shoo vixens!” Cheryl ordered as the girls that were once behind her walked away from the car. 

“Listen if you--” “Can we get a minute please?” Betty asked Archie who was surprised by this. He seemed hesitant at first but eventually gave in. “Fine. I’ll get some more popcorn.” He climbed out of the car, walking off, obviously upset that he had been dismissed. Betty felt bad, but she needed to talk to Cheryl, regardless of how hostile the conversation was at the moment. 

Cheryl walked over, climbing into the driver's seat and closing the door. They sat in silence for a few moments. “You were really going to out me to Archie?” Betty asked, staring ahead at the screen. “Yes.” Cheryl says unapologetically. “Are you trying to ruin my life? You know my mom would eventually find out.” Cheryl laughs silently. 

“And what do you think happened to mine? I didn’t think you could stoop so low. I trusted you Betty. I opened up to you. That isn’t something I normally do with people. I--” “I love you!” Betty shouted interrupting her during her rant. Cheryl looked surprised by this. Betty couldn’t believe what came out of her own mouth. 

“I know you could never forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, but please, I can’t. I carry that memory with me everyday. I can never forgive myself for it. I want to make it up to you. Please! Do you hear me, I love you!” Betty confessed again. Cheryl’s eyes locked on Archie who was slowly approaching the car. 

She leaned in, suddenly closing the gap between them. Betty couldn’t believe what was happening. Her head was spinning. Cheryl’s lips felt so soft against her own. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Cheryl pulled away. When she looked up she noticed Archie standing by the car in shock. 

A wave of guilt washed through Betty. Her head was still spinning from the kiss. Archie dropped the popcorn, causing it to scatter. “Archie...I’m s-so sorry…” Betty cried. A small smirk crept on the corner of Cheryl’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty’s secret is out.

“What the hell is going on Betty?” Archie asked opening the car door. Cheryl climbed out of the seat, pretending to be horrified. “My goodness Archie, you should put a leash on her. Are you sure she’s into you like she says?” Betty couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Before anyone could answer, Cheryl was walking off to join the group of river vixens. Betty stared down at the ground, her eyes were swelling with tears. Cheryl had completely manipulated and outed her, all as a means to pay her back. 

“Archie climbed in the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him. He looked completely in shock. Betty wiped the tears away from her eyes trying to collect herself. “So...are you like...gay?” Archie asked sounding disappointed. “I don’t know…” Betty cried barely above a whisper. She was feeling a million emotions at once. 

“Do you have feelings for Cheryl?” Betty didn’t want to answer this question. All she wanted was to go home and sleep off these strong emotions. “Can you take me home?” Betty asked staring at the movie screen but not paying attention. “Sure…” Archie replies, sighing in frustration. 

\-------------------------------

“That’s it, I’m coming over!” Kevin said over the phone. “Nooooooo, please don’t!” Betty begged, just wanting to go to bed. Betty had answered Kevin’s call expecting it to be brief, but he was her best friend. Kevin knew when something was wrong. “Still coming Betty!” Before she could protest more, he had already hung up the phone. 

Betty fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing. Knowing Cheryl, the whole school and town would know by the coming week. She didn’t want to be labeled as a predatory closet case. Worst of all, if her mother found out, her life wouldn’t be easier. 

An hour later…..

“Betty Elizabeth Cooper, I knew you weren’t as uptight as you make yourself out to be!” Kevin teased. Betty’s face turned completely red. She covered her smile. “Will you shut up?!” She begged. “How can I? My ‘goody two shoes’ best friend is in love with the HBIC!” Kevin cheered. 

“Shhh! You’re going to wake my mom!” Betty warned. “My bad.” Kevin whispered. “Does my being gay really matter at this point? Cheryl set me up because she’s still pissed at me.” Betty walked over to the window, staring out. “Oh my god, can you stop with the self pity party?” Kevin begged. Betty turned around, confused. 

“Obviously Cheryl is fucked up in the head, but do you think she only did that because she wanted to destroy your reputation?” Betty thought about it for a second. Yes, Cheryl was conniving and shady, but she also had a soft side. Betty knew this from spending time with her. “So what you’re saying is that Cheryl still has feelings for me..?” Betty asked.   
“Yah duh!” Kevin replied. “Why would she need to actually kiss you to spread a rumor that you kissed her?” Kevin had a point. This made Betty think. She suddenly remembered something, that slightly crushed this idea. “But, I told her that I was sorry and I still loved her.” Betty said with uncertainty. 

“Exactly! You opened up to her, which was a form of weakness in her eyes. You know Cheryl. She always loves to have the upper hand. She’s obviously still bitter from what happened with FP, but there are definitely feelings still there.” Kevin replied knowingly. “So, what am I supposed to do?” Betty asked worriedly. 

“Own it! Everyone’s going to know that you’re gay by this coming week anyway. Show her that you don’t care and you’re proud. No one can touch you.” Kevin stood up from the bed, walking toward the window. “Well helloooo” Kevin said lustfully staring out the window at a shirtless Archie. Archie was too busy staring at his phone to notice that he was being watched. 

Betty laughed at Kevin’s reaction. “Are you sure that dream boat over there is strictly hetero?” Kevin asked biting his lip. “As far as I know of.” Betty giggled. Betty was happy that Kevin came over. His advice had cheered her up and she was going to wear her sexual identity with pride. Sure it was going to take some time getting used to everyone knowing, but she had people that would love her regardless. 

\-----------------  
“Ready?” Kevin asked as she and Betty both stood outside of the school doors. “Ready.” Betty replied. She was feeling more confident than ever. “Let’s go.” Kevin said. They busted through the front doors of the school causing a lot of attention. 

The other students in the hallway seemed to make a path for them as they all stared at Betty in awe. Boys and girls alike were checking Betty out. Betty got flirtatious waves from some of the girls. She gave them a few winks as they walked by. 

Cheryl stood at the end of the hallway with two other river vixens with her arms folded. When she and Betty locked eyes Betty noticed that she didn’t look angry, but slightly impressed. Betty gave her a wink causing the girl to roll her eyes. 

Veronica suddenly stepped in front of them stopping them in their tracks. “Hey there Betts. You never told me you were into girls.” Veronica teased. Betty laughed. “So, as predicted, everyone knows.” Betty replied. “Yes! Cheryl told everyone that you kissed her while you were on a date with Archie. Poor Archie, you couldn’t wait to tell him?”

“Uh no. Last time I checked, Cheryl kissed me. She’s still mad about the whole thing with FP. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time.” Betty looked over to see Archie who looked at her for a short second and looked away. He was obviously upset. “Poor Archikins” Veronica said as they watched him walk down the hallway.  
\-----------  
At lunchtime Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and Ethel were all seated together. They were all engulfed in conversation. “So who is everyone bringing to homecoming?” Veronica asked. “Joaquin, my serpent Romeo.” Kevin said dramatically, jokingly touching his heart. “I did have someone in mind, but I’m not sure if they’d be interested…” Ethel said looking down. 

Veronica placed her hand on Ethel’s. “Be positive. Whoever they are, I’m sure they’d love to go with you.” Ethel’s looked down at their hands causing her face to turn a bright red. “Thanks Veronica.” Ethel replied smiling. Kevin and Betty exchanged glances. Like telepathy, their facial expressions say, “Do you see what I see?” 

“What about you Betty?” Veronica asked. It took Betty a while to respond. She hadn’t thought about anyone she wanted to take besides Cheryl who was mad at her. “I...I don’t know.” Betty replied. Suddenly a group of girls walked up to the table wearing big smiles. “Can I help you?” Veronica asked awkwardly. “We wanted to know if Betty wanted a homecoming date.” Everyone raised an eyebrow looking at Betty.” asked one of the cute brunettes in the group.

“I haven’t decided yet. But I’ll definitely let you know if I have.” Betty replies with a wink causing all of the girls to giggle like middle schoolers. Within a matter of time, their table was surrounded with girls asking the same question. Betty could hardly keep up. She had stored over 50 numbers in her phone. 

She felt like a celebrity. All this happened in one weekend and she was loving it. She hadn’t expected this to go so smoothly. Through the small space she could see Cheryl looking over enraged. This made her feel slightly satisfied. Cheryl was obviously jealous. “By the end of today, you won’t even be thinking of that basic bitch” Kevin said to her. Betty faked a laugh, trying not to be bothered by the fact that he had called Cheryl basic. 

\------------------

Betty smooths out the wrinkles of her outfit as she looks in the bathroom mirror. She hums to herself. She couldn’t believe that she had gotten so many numbers today. She wasn’t sure what to do. Obviously she had to take someone to homecoming, but everything seemed to happen so fast, she hardly had time to process it. 

The first girl that came up to her was pretty cute. Her name was Debbie and from what she had heard, she was in the drama club. The door suddenly swung open revealing Cheryl. Betty’s heart skipped a beat. Her palms were sweaty. She tried to keep her cool, but by the smirk on Cheryl’s face showed that Cheryl knew she was nervous. 

“Hi…” Betty said awkwardly still trying to act like it didn’t bother her. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Cheryl looked. Cheryl wore a white crop top, black cherry choker, and a tight red mini skirt. Her lips were painted red, and all Betty could do was think about kissing them. She ran her eyes down her body. “You’ve become quite popular over a weekend.” Cheryl said, walking over towards the sink. “I have.” Betty replied smugly. Cheryl laughed at her attempt to play it cool. 

Cheryl poked out her lips and fixed her hair in the mirror. She made eye contact with Betty who quickly looked away. She turned to Betty stepping closer until they were only a few inches apart. Betty could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. “Who are you taking to homecoming?” Cheryl asked. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Betty replied. Cheryl placed her hands on Betty’s shoulders as if they were going to slow dance. “What are you doing?” Betty asked confused. At that moment she had a flashback of them under the stars at sweetwater river. They were slow dancing to Close by Mindy Gledhill. Betty had her hands on Cheryl’s waist while Cheryl had hers on Betty’s shoulders. 

The height difference made it even more adorable. They rested their foreheads together. “Don’t you wish it was summer forever?” Betty asked. “I wish you could hold me like this forever.” Cheryl laughed. “Even better.” Betty replied. She leaned in placing a kiss on Cheryl’s lips. The kiss was electric and Betty could feel it through her entire body. 

“Earth to Betty! Phone home!” Cheryl said, causing Betty to snap out of her daydream. They were still standing super close. “Where’d you go?” Cheryl whispered. Betty could have sworn there was a hint of concern in her voice. “Why are you doing this?” Betty asked. The girl was giving her mixed signals. 

One minute she’d do something terrible and the next she’d be hitting on her. She wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. “You and I both know that you don’t care about any of those silly girls that asked you to homecoming.” Cheryl said rubbing circles on Betty’s neck. This sensation drove Betty crazy. This girl had some kind of power over her. 

“Who says I don’t care? Debbie was pretty cute.” Betty commented trying not to moan at the feeling of her rubbing circles on her neck was giving her. Cheryl leans in closer stopping just before their lips could touch. She leans in close to her ear. “It seems like you’re enjoying this.” she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

Betty’s breath hitched. The feeling of her breath against her ear gave her chills. “What do you want Cheryl?” Betty asked. Cheryl laughed. The scent of cherries invaded Betty’s nostrils. “I think the question is, what do YOU want Betty?” Cheryl said back. Betty had had it with this game of cat and mouse. The girl gave her mixed signals. 

She lightly pushed her back. “I don’t have time for your games. I know what I did was wrong. I told you that. I told you that I was sorry. You know how I fee--felt.” Betty quickly stopped herself from making it sound like she was still in love with her even though she was. “You outed me to everyone. Made it seem like I was the one that kissed you. Like some predatory lesbian.” Betty went on. 

Now that she was thinking about it, she was getting really mad. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a group of girls walking in. “Hi Betty.” They all said at the same time flirtatiously. “Hey” Betty replied giving them a small wave. “I have to--” Cheryl put a finger on Betty’s lips silencing her. 

“Come over tonight. We can talk about it at my house.” Cheryl whispered quickly placing a kiss on Betty’s cheek. Betty watched as Cheryl strutted out of the bathroom. She was speechless. Had Cheryl really just invited her over? Betty knew she still had feelings for her, but was this just one of Cheryl’s games? There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes over Cheryl’s house unsure of what to expect.

“I won’t go to her house. It’s settled. She’s bad news.” Betty told Kevin as she paced back and forth around her bedroom. “That’s the spirit!” Kevin replied as he was sprawled across the bed. “Besides, I think she’s just trying to get in your head anyway.” 

Betty nodded in agreement. The next few hours were spent watching low budget slasher flicks on Netflix. Eventually Kevin went home and Betty was left alone again with her thoughts. She spotted Archie in the window. 

She gave him a small smile hoping he would return one. He shut his blinds instead, causing Betty to sigh in frustration. She had to take her mind off of everything. She began to draw. It had been a passion of hers since 2nd grade. When she got to college she would major in Animation. 

She had been drawing for a while but she has suddenly stopped when she realized who she had drawn. Cheryl. “Fuck!” Betty growled, balling up the piece of paper and throwing it across the room. What was this spell she had over her? What had she done to her? Betty wished that she had never met her. 

She suddenly felt her phone buzz. Her body went cold and her heartbeat sped up. It was a picture message from Cheryl of her in black and red lingerie with the words “Are you still coming? ;)” Betty’s breath hitched. She felt a tingly feeling in her lower abdomen. 

“Get a hold of yourself Betty” she whispered to herself. Betty stared at the redhead’s cleavage in the picture. Her mouth began to water. She imagined Cheryl being on top of her as they ground their hips together. Cheryl looks down at her with that signature mischievous smirk on her face. 

Betty couldn’t take it. She needed to see Cheryl. To see what she wanted to talk about of course. Not because she was in dire need of an orgasm. Cheryl didn’t have control over Betty. No way. 

———————

Betty couldn’t believe she was doing this. She stood at the front door of Thornhill, pressing the doorbell. Her palms were sweaty. She looked around nervously. Maybe if she ran away now, nothing would happen. Yeah, that’s what she would do. But it was too late. 

The door opens revealing Cheryl in a blue silk robe. She could see the lingerie from the picture peeking out of it. Betty quickly averted her eye as her cheeks turned red. “Betty, what are you doing here so late? Do you know what time it is?” Cheryl teased. 

“Shut up Blossom.” Betty said letting Cheryl lead her inside. That signature smirk was painted across Cheryl’s face as she led Betty upstairs. Betty could help but avert her eyes to Cheryl’s legs, then ass. She admired the way Cheryl’s long hair hung down her back so beautifully. 

When they made it to Cheryl’s room she closed the door. As nervous as Betty was she was going to try not to show it. “What do you want Cheryl?” Betty asked taking an authoritative tone. Cheryl laid across the bed patting the spot next to her. 

Betty stared at the empty spot hesitantly. She was trying with every fiber of her being not to fall prey to the red headed vixen but it was difficult. “What’s wrong Betts? Afraid I’ll end up on top of you?” Cheryl asked with a devious look in her eyes. Betty’s mind averted back to her fantasy she had a few hours ago about Cheryl. 

No. She wasn’t going to let Cheryl intimidate her. Betty took a seat on the bed. She scooted away from her leaving some space between them. “Why’d you call me here?” Betty asked. Cheryl shifted closer to Betty. Betty’s breath hitched at the smell of the girl’s perfume. Vanilla. 

“Do you know who you’re bringing to homecoming?” Cheryl asked running a hand up Betty’s arm. Betty felt an electric sensation through her body. Betty felt her phone vibrate taking her out of the spell she was under. Saved by the phone. Betty moved away from Cheryl looking at her phone. It was a text from Debbie that read “So...homecoming?” 

Cheryl shifted closer to her reading the text message. “Awwww. Isn’t that cute?” Cheryl said teasingly. She climbed onto Betty’s lap making Betty put her phone down. Betty thought she would faint. She couldn’t believe what was happening. The feeling of Cheryl’s body pressed against hers was making her wet.

“What are you doing?” Betty asked Cheryl trying to keep her cool. “Trying to help you make up your mind.” Cheryl whispered. Betty layed back on the luxurious mattress. “I thought you hated me. Why do you want to go to homecoming with me?” She asked aroused but confused. 

“Well I’m still upset about you betraying me for that hobo. But maybe I could find it in my heart to forgive you if—“ “Same old manipulative Cheryl I see.” Betty said boldly staring back into her eyes. Cheryl looked down giggling softly. “You didn’t answer my question Cooper.” She said as though her last name were a dirty word. 

“I don’t have to.” Betty said moving to get up but suddenly eliciting a moan when Cheryl moves her hips forward. “Fuck!” Betty cursed. “I don’t think your body agrees with you. Do you?” Cheryl asked rolling her hips forward again. 

Betty could feel her underwear dampening. She needed more friction. It was too late. There was no way she was going to leave when her body was in such need. Cheryl suddenly got off of her standing up. Betty cried out in disappointment. 

Cheryl smiled knowing that she had the power. Betty couldn’t take it. She needed more. “Cheryl...please” Cheryl removed her gown revealing the lingerie. Cheryl had a body that looked as though it was carved by the gods themselves. Betty bit her lip gazing upon the redhead’s body. 

Betty’s eyes fell on the girl’s full breasts. Cheryl took a few steps closer until she was standing over Betty. Betty’s heart rate increased. Cheryl climbed on top of Betty leaning in close to her ear. “Who are you bringing to homecoming?” She whispered softly licking the shell of Betty’s ear. 

Betty moaned at the sensation. “D-Debbie.” Betty replied stubbornly. “Oh really?” Cheryl replied raising an eyebrow. She look deep into Betty’s eyes then down at her lips. They stayed there for a while, but Betty eventually couldn’t take it anymore. She crashed their lips together. 

Betty was feeling a million emotions at once. Betty lightly bit her bottom lip causing Cheryl to moan. Cheryl’s tongue begged for entry and Betty allowed it. She could feel the redhead’s tongue moving around her mouth. God how she missed kissing her. 

No one kissed like Cheryl. Their tongues fought for dominance. Cheryl began sucking on Betty’s tongue making Betty whimper with delight. Betty felt a throbbing sensation in her core. They kissed for a little longer until Betty realized she needed more. 

She flipped them over so that she was on top, looking down at the beautiful redhead. “Oooh taking charge I see. I would have thought you were a bottom.” Cheryl laughed. Looking into her eyes she had almost forgotten how manipulative the girl beneath her was. Cheryl’s eyes were full of lust and something else. 

It was as if she could see her. The girl she was that past summer. “What is it?” Cheryl asked sweetly surprising Betty. “N-Nothing. I just—“ Betty decided not to ruin the moment and finish what she started. She began peppering kissing along Cheryl’s neck. She pulled down the straps of Cheryl’s bra kissing her breast and lightly sucking on her nipple. 

Cheryl moaned with ecstasy biting her lip as the blonde played with her other nipple with her hand. Betty flicked her tongue back and forth along the girl’s nipple, lightly biting it. “Fuck, Betty” Cheryl cried. Betty smiled as she began kissing down the girl’s body, stopping at her underwear. She licked her through the fabric getting more sounds out of the girl. 

She lightly kissed the girl’s thighs running her hands along her body. “Stop teasing me. I know you want me just as much as I want you.” Cheryl hissed. With that Betty removed the girl’s underwear and ran her tongue across the girl’s folds causing Cheryl to buck her hips. Cheryl was just as wet as she was.

“Oh my god!” Cheryl cried. Betty circled her tongue around the girl’s clit. Cheryl buried her hands into Betty’s hair pushing her deeper into her. Betty began sucking on the girl’s clit. “Oh my god! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Betty sucked harder. 

“I think I’m going to….oh my god...Betty don’t stop. Don’t…” Cheryl cried turning Betty on even more. Cheryl finally came. Betty smiled lapping up all of her come. Betty climbed up kissing all over her body then on her lips letting Cheryl taste herself. She tasted like strawberries. 

“It sure doesn’t seem like you want to take Debbie to homecoming.” Cheryl giggled. Betty laughed at the girl’s sly remark running her hand down her smooth body. Cheryl removed Betty’s bottoms, then climbed on top of Betty.. “What are you doing?” Betty asked. 

“I don’t know yet Betts, that all depends on you.” Cheryl replied. She lifted Betty’s leg positioning them so that their vaginaswere touching. “Fuck.” Betty said knowing where this was going to lead. She had been wanting to try this for a while now. Especially with Cheryl. “What do you mean it depends on me?” Betty asked. 

“You have to promise that you won’t take drab Debbie to homecoming or no more of this for you.” Cheryl demanded rolling her hips forward causing Betty to buck. A sharp feeling of ecstasy ran through Betty causing her to cry out. “I-I promise.” Betty whispered moving her hips desperate for more friction. 

“Good.” Cheryl replied grinding their pussies together again. Betty cried out a countless number of times. She loved the feeling of Cheryl against her. They quickened the pace until they both came. Cheryl snuggled against Betty as they were wrapped in sheets. Betty held Cheryl in her arms as Cheryl traced circles across Betty’s chest. 

That same mischievous smirk formed on Cheryl’s lips. “I knew you still liked me.” Cheryl replied pridefully. Betty’s heart was racing. She more than liked her. She didn’t like admitting it, but she loved her. “Cheryl I—“ Betty’s phone buzzed again. “Shit!” She cursed. Cheryl got up putting on her robe. 

“You better get that.” Cheryl said looking at the girl’s phone. Betty sighed taking the phone. It was another text message from Debbie asking “Too much?” Betty looked from her phone to Cheryl. “It’s Debbie. She still wants an answer.” Betty replied. 

“Tell her no, and get it over with. God cooper!” Cheryl groaned rolling her eyes. Betty didn’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings. So she did something that she would regret. She typed “Sure, I’d love to go to homecoming with you.” And sent the message. 

Betty wasn’t sure why she had done it but she did. Was it her pride? Did she have a hard time saying no? “Fine. I told her no. I’m taking you.” Betty lied. Cheryl climbed on the bed placing a soft kiss to Betty’s lips. Betty loved the way her lips felt. “Good choice.” Cheryl whispered running her hands along Betty’s face. 

What had Betty just gotten herself into? She had just said yes to two girls. But she was only in love with one. “You’re going to like the dress I picked out.” Cheryl whispered kissing Betty’s neck. Betty bit her lip at the feeling she was getting. The girl was already making her wet again. 

Cheryl lightly sucked her neck making sure to leave a mark. “Fuck!” Betty cursed. How was she going to explain this to anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of the homecoming dance!

It was finally homecoming night. Everyone was in their rooms getting ready. An old vinyl spun around on Betty’s record player as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear a pink gown with a blue waistband. “You look beautiful Betty.” Alice Cooper said from the doorway. 

“Thanks mom.” Betty smiled. Alice was carrying a silver necklace. She walked over to Betty standing behind her. “This was your great grandmother’s. She wore it to her school dance. And I wore it to mine.” Alice smiled. Betty smiled looking at her mom through the mirror. “I’d love to wear it mom.” Betty replied.

Alice put it around her neck. After a long and cringey talk about boys and using protection Betty was finally alone again. Now was the hard part. How would she pull off bringing two dates to homecoming? Maybe she could cancel? Say she was sick! No way, it was homecoming. Plus her friends had been blowing up her phone all night. Why hadn’t she just tell Debbie no? Or even Cheryl. Then she remembered why. It was as though Cheryl had some sort of sexual spell over her.

Suddenly Betty heard her phone ring. Looking over it was Veronica. She quickly picked it up. “Hello?” She asked into the phone. “BETTY! What are you doing? Get your ass to the school now! We’re all here!” She shouted over the line. Betty laughed, fearing for the night ahead.

**********************  
Luckily Cheryl hadn’t asked to arrive at homecoming with Betty, so that part was easy. Betty ended up taking Debbie in a limo who was talking enthusiastically for the whole time. She looked great. She wore a light blue gown that went well with her black hair that was up in curls. 

When they had arrived, all eyes were on them. After all, Betty had became popular after she was outed to the school. They had joined Betty’s friends. Everyone looked fabulous. Veronica choose a black dress that went well with her pearls and dark lipstick. Joaquin and Kevin wore purple tuxedos. They had decided to match which was adorable. Ethel wore a quirky orange dress. 

Betty noticed her glancing back and forth at Veronica as she stood next to her. It was adorable. Every time Veronica said something to her, she’d blush. Archie had gone back and forth between the group and dancing with different girls. After all, he was Archie. 

They talked and danced for a while. Betty noticed that Cheryl hadn’t arrived yet. Suddenly an old Dressy Bessy song started playing from the speakers. Betty loved that band. It gave her early 2000s nostalgia. While she danced with Debbie who had been talking all night, her eyes suddenly fell on someone else. She had toned Debbie out staring at the beautiful goddess strutting in. 

It was none other than Cheryl Blossom. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a red and black 1950s style dress with red stilettos. Her hair was straight but curled at the ends. She looked like a classic film actress. Her jewelry complimented her dress which complimented her figure. Betty could feel her mouth go completely dry. 

All eyes seemed to be on Cheryl. Everyone was staring. Their eyes fell on each other. Betty could feel her heart racing. How was she going to explain this? The river vixens and men crowded around Cheryl. They followed her around. A slow song had came on. Debbie wanted to dance, but before that could happen Cheryl came strutting over to them. 

A prideful smirk crept on Cheryl’s lips. “Well, well, Well, aren’t you cute.” Cheryl said teasingly. Betty looked down, blushing. “Thanks Cheryl.” Betty said. “Thanks for keeping my date company, I can take it from here. Run along now.” Cheryl told Debbie. Debbie looked at her in anger and Betty in confusion. 

She then laughed. “I’m sorry...what? Your date? I’m pretty sure you’re mistaken. Betty took ME to homecoming. Hence, why we’ve been dancing all night.” Debbie replied. Uh oh. It was all out now. Betty mentally scolded herself for what she did. Why didn’t she just tell one of them no. Now she had gotten herself into something she couldn’t get out of. 

 

Betty looked into Cheryl’s eyes. For a second she swore she could have seen a flash of hurt, but it was quickly replaced with a smug look and laughter. This confused Betty. “Clearly joking here. God, you losers can’t take a joke? Why would riverdale’s queen bee go with nobody?” Cheryl laughed before walking away and dancing with Reggie. 

Betty had her eyes on them for the rest of the night. When the results were in for Homecoming Queen and King, she wasn’t surprised. Cheryl and Reggie. Seeing the slow dance upset her though. She wanted to be the one there holding Cheryl close. It reminded of when she and Cheryl would drive out to the woods and dance to a slow song playing from her car. 

They ended up dancing so much that they’d fall to the ground and look up at the stars. Pointing out the Big Dipper Little Dipper, And when they’d see a shooting star. Betty remembers when Cheryl tried showing her a certain star that she couldn’t see. “I don’t see it.” Betty said searching the sky. Cheryl encouraged her to stand up so she did. Cheryl lead her forward as Betty kept her eyes on the sky searching for the star. “Cheryl I do—“ 

Suddenly she was pushed into the water. All she could hear was Cheryl’s laughter. Betty shouted out a few curse words as she climbed out. But she had to admit, that she loved this side of Cheryl. A side that not many had seen before. She felt lucky enough to see this playful side. She remembered the sound of the redhead screaming as Betty chased after her and pulled her in with her. When they came up, they shared a passionate kiss under the eerie moonlight. 

“I love you Betty Cooper.” Cheryl whispered when they pulled away from each other. “And I love you Cheryl Blossom.” Betty replied. “Betty? Betty?!” Debbie called, snatching Betty from her thoughts. Betty came back to realizing she was at the homecoming dance. Debbie looked at her concerned. She noticed that her friends were to. “Hey, do you want to get out of here?” Debbie asked running a down Betty’s arm and looking into her eyes. 

Betty looked around. Cheryl still seemed to be entertained by Reggie. Betty couldn’t stomach it anymore. She knew it was her fault, but she had to leave. “Hey, is everything alright?” Veronica asked her walking up. “Yeah, Debbie and I are just going to get out of here.” Betty smiled. 

Betty said goodbye to her friends and took her leave with Debbie. Veronica watched as Betty walked off with her. “Um...hey. Uh Veronica. Would you like to dance?” Ethel asked nervously, barely looking the dark haired girl in the eyes. Veronica thought this was adorable. “Of course. I’d love to Ethelkins.” Veronica smiled. Ethel blushed at the nickname.

**************

They of course went back to Debbie’s place. Betty couldn’t have her mom find out about her being gay. She was the least open minded person she knew. Debbie’s mom would be gone for the whole weekend because of a business trip. Debbie’s room was full of musical theater decor and posters from Broadway shows and old Disney movies. It was...well, Debbie. 

“And so that’s why I think that the movie Carrie would make a great musical!” She said finishing her speech. Betty faked a laugh, nodding in agreement. She wasn’t really interested in anything she was saying. Her mind was on Cheryl. “Excellent points.” Betty commented. 

There was an awkward silence. She looked around the room until she felt Debbie touch her arm. “I had fun at homecoming tonight.” Debbie said shifting closer to Betty. Betty tried to ignore the fact of her being completely uncomfortable. “Me too.” Betty lied. 

Debbie leaned in, kissing Betty. It happened so fast. But Betty eventually kissed back. Her lips were soft and her kissing was average. She didn’t get the feeling she got when she’d kiss Cheryl. Debbie pushed Betty down on the bed climbing on top of her. She began kissing her again. 

When Betty opened her eyes, she saw Cheryl hovering over her instead of Debbie. She was smiling down at her. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. What the hell was in that punch? She quickly blinked, then seeing Debbie. Debbie’s hand moved down, lifting up her dress and running up here thigh. She was about to touch her sensitive spot when Betty stopped her. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m not feeling well. I should go home.” Betty said moving her off and climbing off the bed. 

 

“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Debbie asked following her out of the room. Betty didn’t want to hurt the girl. She had done nothing wrong. So she just came up with the least hurtful answer she could think of. “No, it’s not you. I just need to get some rest. I have a headache.” She lied before making her way out the front door. 

“Wait a second! I can drive you!” Debbie shouted from the doorway. “It’s fine. I’ll walk.” Betty said leaving. Debbie watched the girl walk away in confusion. Betty could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t want to be with anyone else. She wanted Cheryl Blossom and she knew it. 

About fifteen minutes into her walk she approached a crosswalk. Sbe saw a familiar convertible drive up. Inside was Reggie and Cheryl. They stopped at the red light. Soft Indie music played from her car. When Betty and Cheryl made eye contact it was as though the entire world had stopped. 

Betty tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. But she could tell that Cheryl had already noticed. A hint of concern in her eyes. It didn’t last long though. Betty began crossing the street. “Will you hurry the fuck up and cross cooper. Some of us are trying to get laid here!” Reggie shouted, 

Reggie reached over and beeped Cheryl’s horn causing Betty to scurry across the street. Cheryl laughed loudly at his crude remark. “Green light go!!!” Reggie shouted like a child. Cheryl put her foot on the gas and sped off into the night. 

Betty watched as they disappeared down the street. She dug her fingernails into her palms. She couldn’t stomach someone else, especially Reggie, having sex with Cheryl. Hell, him touching her was enough to make her uneasy. Reggie was a pig. He didn’t deserve her. 

Betty remembered the small hint of concern she had seen in Cheryl’s eyes. She couldn’t have imagined it. Could she? Could it possibly mean that after everything that had happened tonight, that she still cared about Betty? Betty had to make a choice which was go home or run to Thornhill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes back to Cheryl’s house.

Betty had made her decision. She was going to head to Thornhill. She couldn’t stand the thought of Reggie being with Cheryl. She knew that this was all her fault though. 

She began running as fast as she could on the way to Cheryl’s. Not even half way there she had already grown tired so she stopped. She suddenly saw a familiar car drive up. It was Kevin. “You look like you’ve gone on an expedition. Hop in Nancy Drew.” He said opening the car door. 

Betty didn’t need to hear that twice. She climbed in. She was grateful that he happened to be driving down this road. 

*********  
“So your plan is to cock block Cheryl?” Kevin asked as he pulled into the drive way. “Uh no! I’m trying to win back her heart. I screwed up and I want her to know that.” Betty replied. “Besides, I wouldn’t call it cock blocking. I think clitoris prohibitis is a better term for it.” 

Kevin seemed amused by this. “Whatever Betts. You messed up big time. They’ve probably already done it by now. So if I were you I’d get in there.” Kevin said. 

Betty thanked him before climbing out of the car. She began walking toward the door but remembered how mean Cheryl’s mother was. She had no intention of socializing with the bitch. It would only make the evening worse. She looked at the ladder that led to Cheryl’s window. 

It reminded her of last summer when she’s throw rocks and climb up. It reminded her of Romeo and Juliet. This nostalgia would be the death of her if she didn’t make it up to Cheryl. 

Betty didn’t want to just show up, so she grabbed a rock and threw it at Cheryl’s window. Nothing happened. She tried again. A few seconds later Cheryl came into view. 

Betty felt as though her breath had left her body. It was as if she was seeing her for the first time. Cheryl’s hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her make up had been removed. She wore a tight shirt and silky pajama bottoms. 

Betty was in awe. Cheryl opened the window. Betty, what the hell are you doing here?!” Cheryl asked. “Can I come up please?” Betty asked. 

*******

Cheryl stood in front of Betty with her arms folded. Betty sat on the bed, twiddling her thumbs. “I’m so sorry Cheryl. I wanted to take you but I felt bad about hurting Debby.” Betty said looking at the floor. Cheryl stepped closer making Betty’s breath hitch. 

“But you hurt me Betty!” Cheryl cried. She almost sounded like she was going to cry. Betty couldn’t look her in the eye. It would kill her. “What about me Betty? You hurt me! You keep saying that you love me—“ “But I do love you Cheryl. I love you so much.” Betty cried as tears poured down her face. She stood to her feet holding on to the girl’s arms. 

Cheryl backed up. “Betty could feel her heart breaking. “Then care about me Betty. Why do you keep hurting me? The blackmailing thing, then this?” Cheryl shook her head. Betty turned away looking at the bed, noticing the sheets were disheveled. “Did you have sex with him?” Betty asked quietly. 

Cheryl looked at the girl, then at the sheets. A smirk appeared on her face. “Maybe.” She stated pridefully. Betty felt as though she were about to break. Lightning flashed from outside. It had begun to rain. 

Betty clenched her fist, making crescent moons in her palms. Anger washed over her. “I’ll kill him.” Betty said heading toward the window. “Betty what the hell are you doing?” Cheryl cried. 

Lighting struck once more shutting off the power. Betty raised up the window, getting ready to climb out. “Betty stop!” Cheryl cried, pulling her away from the window. Betty shook her away. “I’m going to kill him.” Betty said trying again. 

Cheryl pulled her back. “God damn it Betty, you aren’t going to kill him.” Cheryl pulled her back, pushing her on the bed and straddling her so she couldn’t leave. 

“Stop it Betty! You’re scaring me.” Cheryl cried. Lightning flashed showing Cheryl’s face. She looked so vulnerable. Betty stared into her eyes. “You aren’t leaving me in this house with my mother.” Cheryl whispered. 

Betty could feel her heart racing. It felt as though it had been millenniums since she’d been this close to the girl. They gazed at each other in complete silence. “I love you.” Betty whispered.

Betty sat up with Cheryl still straddling her lap. They were close. Betty glanced down at Cheryl’s lips. “Cheryl?!!” Penelope called from the hallway. “You have to hide” Cheryl said. Betty could feel her heart rate racing. 

Cheryl climbed off of her, pushing Betty into her closet and closing the door. “What is going on in here?” Penelope asked opening the door. “Nothing Mother. I’m just a little shaken from the storm.” Cheryl replied looking around the room. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Cheryl. It’s just a power outage.” Penelope hissed rolling her eyes. Betty wanted to beat the shit out of Penelope. She hated the way she treated her. This made Betty feel even more guilty for what she had done. 

“Of course.” Cheryl replied. “Anyway, I’m off to see a client. Try not to cry yourself to death.” And with that she was off. A few moments later Cheryl opened the closet and Betty stepped out looking as mad as ever. 

“I hate her so much. I hate the way she treats you.” Betty said. Cheryl scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you.” Betty knew this was true but it still stung. “I’m sorry.” Betty replied. “And I swear...” Betty steps closer to her wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and pulling her closer. “That I’ll make it up to you.” Betty rested their foreheads together. 

Betty lifted up Cheryl’s chin, leaning in to kiss her but Cheryl lightly pushed her back and moved out of her grasp. Betty already missed the contact. “Ah Ah Ah. I don’t think so miss. I haven’t forgiven you yet.” Cheryl said turning away. 

Betty came up behind her. “Did you have sex with him?” She asked. A smirk played at the corner of Cheryl’s lips as she turned to face her. “May—“ “Cheryl...” Betty interrupted before she could give her an answer. 

The storm only seemed to be getting worse from outside. “Yes, but does it even matter now?” Cheryl asked climbing onto her bed. Betty’s heart stung. The idea of him touching her filled her with rage. “Was he better than...me?” Betty asked. 

There was a long moment of silence before Cheryl began to laugh. She eventually stopped when she realized how hurt Betty looked. “No..” Cheryl said barely above a whisper. For some reason this made Betty feel a little better. 

She smiled to herself. She was relieved to hear that. He was an absolute pig, but still managed to make her feel insecure. “Betty?” Cheryl called taking her from her thoughts. “Yeah?” “Can you stay with me? I’m...scared.” Cheryl asked sounding as vulnerable as ever. 

Betty was amazed by the girl. One minute she could be a total ice queen and the next completely the opposite. “O-of c-course” Betty said climbing in as they both got under the covers. Cheryl grabbed Betty’s arm, making it wrap around her. 

Betty shifted closer to Cheryl until they were spooning. Betty loved being the big spoon. She buried her face in Cheryl’s hair. It smelled like strawberries. “I miss this” Betty whispered. 

Suddenly lightning flashed followed by a loud boom. Cheryl turned to face her. They stared into each other’s eyes. “Have you always been this afraid of storms?” Betty asked. “When I was a little girl there was a really bad one and my cousin and I hid in a storm cellar. I was visiting her ranch for the summer. The storm had turned into a tornado. While we were hiding the door to the cellar came off and I watched both my cousin and Uncle get sucked into the storm.” Cheryl admitted. 

Betty couldn’t believe what she had just heard. The redhead had seen so much death in her life and she hadn’t even graduated high school yet. “Cheryl, I’m so sorry.” Betty said, rubbing her arm lightly. 

Cheryl stared into her eyes then down st her lips. “Did you really mean what you said?” Cheryl asked. “About what?” Betty asked. “That you love me.” Cheryl answered. “Of course.” Betty answered. 

“Then why do you keep breaking my heart Betty Cooper?” Cheryl whispered. Betty placed her hand on Cheryl’s cheek. “Because I’m an idiot and didn’t realize how lucky I was to have you. I love you so much Cheryl Blossom. More than you’d ever know.” Betty answered. 

A small smile formed on Cheryl’s lips. Cheryl placed her palm on Betty’s face. “Hold me please.” She whispered. Betty’s arms snaked around the girl. Within a matter of seconds Betty felt Cheryl’s lips on her own. 

They were so soft. Kissing Cheryl gave her the best feeling in the world. She pulled the girl on top of her. Betty’s tongue begged for entry which Cheryl granted. The kiss was passionate. Their tongue’s fought for dominance until Betty let Cheryl win. Cheryl sucked on Betty’s tongue causing her to moan. 

Cheryl pulled away looking down at the girl. Lightning flashed through the window illuminating Cheryl’s beautiful face. She looked almost ghostly. Betty gazed up at her in amazement as if she had created the universe. “You’re so beautiful.” Betty said trailing a hand up the girl’s arm. 

Cheryl smiled down at her. That smile eventually turned into a smirk. “I know.” Cheryl replied climbing off of her and laying on her chest. Betty groaned. Her body wanted more. Cheryl was such a tease. “You didn’t think it would be that easy did you?” Cheryl asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I’ve been busy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty comes to terms with her feelings for Cheryl. Drama follows. 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER* A certain someone calls someone a not so nice word.

Betty opened her eyes. Sunlight crept through the window. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Cheryl’s bed room. She smelled the familiar scent of strawberries. Turning over she noticed that the spot next to her was empty. 

Then she remembered something. What if Penelope was coming home soon? “Shit!” Betty cursed getting out the bed and putting on her shoes. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Cheryl. 

“Good morning.” Cheryl greeted. “Good morning” Betty replied fixing her hair in the mirror. “I made breakfast.” Cheryl told her. “You cooked for me?” Betty smiled. Cheryl scoffed. “No, I just made too much so I was wondering if you wanted some.” Cheryl replied rolling her eyes. 

Betty couldn’t help but chuckle. “Suuuure.” Betty replied following Cheryl out of the room. Betty couldn’t help but stare at Cheryl’s ass as they made their way downstairs. Betty bit her lip trying to take her thoughts elsewhere. After all, Cheryl still hadn’t completely forgiven her. 

**********  
Breakfast was amazing. Cheryl had made diced potatoes and a vegan omelet. Betty enjoyed this moment. She couldn’t help but imagine them being a married couple eating in their grand dining room. 

Betty locked eyes with Cheryl who smirked. “Slow down Betty, there’s more in the kitchen.” Betty turned a shade of pink when she realized how fast she had been eating. “I’m sorry. It’s just really good.” Betty muttered. 

For a second it looked as though a Cheryl was relieved to hear that, but it quickly disappeared. “So, what are we?” Betty asked. She desperately wanted to know what all of this meant. “I mean, are we friends with benefits? Girlfriends? You already know what I want, but I want to know what you want.” 

Before Cheryl could answer, Betty’s phone went off. It sat at the table in plain sight so they were both able to see who it was. It read “Debby”. A hint of annoyance showed on Cheryl’s face. Betty reached for her phone but Cheryl got to it first, answering it. 

“Helloooo?” Cheryl said teasingly. Betty internally cursed. She knew this wasn’t going to go well. “Just give it to me.” Betty whispered pleadingly. Cheryl waved a finger. “Who is this?” Debby asked sounding confused. “Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell.” Cheryl replied with a tone implying that the girl on the other end was stupid. 

“You...of course. May I talk to Betty?” Debby asked. “No you may not.” Cheryl replied in a sassy tone. “Cheryl, seriously?” Betty asked covering her face. “Betty’s with me now. You can go.” Cheryl smiled. “But—“ before the girl could finish, Cheryl hung up the phone sliding it back over to Betty. “Cheryl!!” Betty cried. 

Cheryl shrugged. “What?! I did you a favor. That girl is sooo annoying. You can do better.” Cheryl said flipping her hair. Even though what Cheryl did was fucked up, Betty smiled to herself. “So, we’re girlfriends?” Betty asked. “As if! I’m not letting you off the hook that easy Hugh Hefner.” Cheryl replied. Something was better than nothing. 

************  
Betty walked down the hallway beside Veronica and Kevin. Betty had been getting a lot of stares from other students as she walked by. Some whispered amongst each other. 

“Someone had an eventful weekend.” Veronica commented. Betty turned a bright red. “Nothing even happened. Does everyone know about what happened?” Betty asked. “Just that a certain someone got someone else to break up with Debby.” Kevin answered. Betty groaned. 

“Hey Betty!” Betty heard a familiar voice call. When she turned around she noticed Debby and Ethel walking toward her. Both had a pop’s milkshake in their hand. Hey Ethelkins!” Veronica greeted walking up to her and going in for a kiss. Ethel stopped her. “Not now please.” She replied. Veronica looked hurt by this. 

“What you did was really hurtful! You’re such a coward!” Debby cried. “You’re absolutely pathetic! Getting Cheryl to break up with Debby instead of doing it yourself?” Ethel added shaking her head. “Baby calm down.” Veronica said reaching out to touch Ethel who snatched away. “Hands off!” Ethel growled. 

“Okay, normally I love drama. But I have to get to class.” Kevin said before disappearing down the hall. The other students around watched the scene unfold. Just then Cheryl came up looking as gorgeous as ever in her river vixens uniform. Two other vixens stood behind her. That same smirk rested on her face. 

“Hello losers!” Cheryl greeted. “Shut up you serpent tongued ginger demon!” Ethel hissed. Cheryl looked shocked at the sudden insult. “Wow, and to think I was actually nice to you this year.” Cheryl gasped. “Debby I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you.” Betty tried to explain. 

“LIES!!” Ethel cried. “Okay, I like you, but you cannot talk to my best friend like that.” Veronica warned. “Veronica shut up!” Ethel replied. Veronica was shocked by this. “We are so done!” Veronica replied. By now some of the students had taken out their phones and were recording. 

“Worldstar!!” Someone shouted in the background. Cheryl stepped up standing next to Betty. “You actually have the nerve to show your face?” Debby asked Cheryl looking her directly in the eye. “Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet. Cheryl turned to Betty and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Betty felt guilty for doing this in front of Debby but she couldn’t help but kiss back. Kissing Cheryl felt amazing. Especially when she felt Cheryl’s tongue enter her mouth. Cheryl lifted up jet leg slightly wrapping it around Betty’s. She tasted like strawberries. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Ethel and Debby looked enraged. “Bye honey!” Cheryl said innocently before strutting down the hallway with the other two river vixens. “By the power invested in me I pronounce you Betty Cooper as guilty!” Ethel shouted. Both of them poured the milkshakes all over Betty. 

“What the hell?” Betty cried as the cold drink dropped down her face. Veronica was still in shock. 

******  
When Betty had finally washed it all out of her hair, she stared into the bathroom mirror. Her life had gone from amazing to shit in the span of a few days. She remembered when girls were lining up to go to homecoming with her. Now everyone probably hated her. 

She felt bad about what happened with Debby. She loved Cheryl, but it was destroying her high school experience. She just wanted to be happy. I guess these were the consequences. If only she had said no about bringing Debby to the dance. 

Betty was going to have to suck it up. So she walked out the bathroom. As she made her way to class she heard a familiar voice call out to her. “HEY BETTY! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!” She turned around seeing Reggie. He stormed toward her. Her heart rate sped up. She thought of taking off. 

She started taking a few steps further away from him. “I SAID COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING DYKE!!” He shouted. Betty’s body went cold. She was absolutely horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drama filled fiasco of a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far. More to come soon.


End file.
